A compact one-cabinet stereo loudspeaker normally provides a very limited listening window right in front of the loudspeaker where a spacious sound experience of a stereo audio signal can be enjoyed. Listening to such loudspeaker from other directions will provide a sound experience as listening to a mono sound source.